


Christmas in the Air

by padfootprophet



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Christmas, Lots of other characters turn up, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootprophet/pseuds/padfootprophet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Wally are finding their feet in Blüdhaven, learning life away from the team, but mostly they're just trying to enjoy Christmas.</p><p>A series of short stories set throughout December.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time in a long time that anything I've written has been seen by someone other than me. As such my judgement is totally skewed and I can't tell if it's good or terrible, it is cute though, so I hope you enjoy it for that.  
> Merry Christmas!

**December 2nd**

Dick had barely managed to fit his key into the lock when the door was pulled open away from him. He frowned in confusion at Wally who was blocking his way into their apartment.

“What-” Dick began but Wally cut him off.

“Close your eyes.”

“Why?”

Wally rolled his eyes, “Because I’ve got a surprise for you, obviously.”

If anything Dick became even more confused. Wally wasn’t one for romantic gestures (with the exception of birthday’s and anniversary’s and it certainly wasn’t either of them). He would have pressed Wally for answers but work had been hard and all he really wanted to do was collapse on the couch and maybe get in a power nap before going out on patrol so, in the hopes it would get him into the apartment, he closed his eyes.

Sure enough Wally pulled him forward the second his eyes were firmly shut. He heard the door close behind him and then Wally guided him to a corner of the living room. He’d memorised every inch of their small apartment so he knew exactly where he was standing when Wally leant close and whispered.

“Open your eyes.”

Dick couldn’t help but gasp as he saw the living room. It was covered in ribbons and paper chains and decorations that seemed to be made from kitchen foil. He turned to Wally who was looking slightly sheepish.

“I know it’s not as grand as Wayne Manor, but I’m an unpaid intern and you’re just starting on the force and I know you wouldn’t have wanted me to spend all our money on decorations – and do you know how expensive tinsel is – so instead I-”

He was cut short by Dick placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Wally blushed slightly as Dick said earnestly, “It’s beautiful.”

He turned back to the room, surveying Wally’s handiwork then added, “Did you make baubles for our [Dracaena](http://treebroker.com/DracaenaMarginata)?”

Wally wrapped his arms around Dick’s waist, placing his chin on his shoulder, “She wanted to be a Christmas tree.”

Dick couldn’t help but laugh at that.

_ _ _

**December 5th**

Dick sighed as he sank into the sofa, for the first time in a long time he had decided to take a day off. Or rather Wally had forced him to take it after he had fallen asleep halfway through eating breakfast a week earlier. It made him itch to not be out, to not be working, but he knew Wally would kill him if he left the apartment, and besides – he really _could_ use a day off.

He spooned some cereal into his mouth and flipped on the TV, searching for some terrible daytime soap to take his mind off everything. He paused when he flipped onto the news channel and frowned.

“Hang on, is that-?”

Dick never finished his sentence, a red blur appeared on the screen confirming that the destruction was indeed in Blüdhaven, and that Wally was already out there. He took a split second to make his decision before running to the bedroom to find his suit.

Barely five minutes later, Dick was surveying the scene from a rooftop. It was easy to find the source of the scenes on the news, a man dressed in a bright red Santa suit was stood outside the bank with a ring of police at a safe distance. The only person who stood out as much was Wally, his Flash suit equally red against the drab background of the city, standing a few feet in front of the police cars. Dick swung down and ducked between the cars to stand by his boyfriend.

Wally continued staring down Little Saint _Ridiculous_ , but he tilted his head slightly towards Dick and muttered, “You’re supposed to be taking a day off.”

“You’re supposed to be at work,” Dick shot back, his mind working on a plan even though he didn’t know the game here.

“Lunch break.”

“Boredom break,” Dick said with a slight smile, then added, “So what’s the deal with Saint Ridic?”

“Seriously? I’m telling you this because I love you – you can do better,” Wally replied. Dick glanced sideways to see his smirk and then focused back on the villain, who weirdly hadn’t moved since Dick got there. He remained silent for a moment before Wally continued, “Ok, so this guy shows up and starts blasting the street – weird Santa laugh and all – and then he gets to the bank and stops. He had all these-” Wally waves his hand for a second searching for the right word, before saying, “Elves? I guess that’s what they were meant to be. Looked more like clowns though.”

“Flash,” Dick interrupted, knowing Wally could go on like this for a while.

“Right. So the elves run off into the bank and I’m about to run forward and nab the guy before rounding up the elves when there’s this weird flash and he completely stops. I figure something else must be going on, the police shout at him but he doesn’t move at all, then one of them, the new kid, jumps the gun – literally – but the bullet…” Wally looks past Dick then and Dick follows his gaze.

There’s a bullet, frozen, a few feet from where they’re standing. Wally continues, “Freeze ray or something. Whatever’s happening inside that bank we can’t get to it. The field starts a couple of steps in front of us and runs right round the building.”

“So now we wait?” It wasn’t really a question, Dick already knew the answer.

“Not my strong suit, but I can manage.”

_ _ _

**December 9th**

Wally barely dodged tripping over a lady carrying more bags than should have been physically possible and ducked into the coffee shop. It was full, but at least the people were sat down rather than walking directly at the two of them. He turned to Dick with a huff, saying, “Whose idea was Christmas shopping in Metropolis?”

Dick didn’t respond other than to raise an eyebrow before squeezing into a corner where there was a cramped table they could sit at. Once Wally dropped down next to him he decided to reply. “It was my idea to come to the city, but I’m fairly certain it was you who kept saying over and over again that November was too early for Christmas shopping and how it wouldn’t be that crowded if we went at the start of December.”

Wally held his hands up, “Ok. I get it. You know I’m not organised, that’s why I have you.” He smiled and reached out for Dick’s hand. He lifted it to his lips and kissed it gently, which was sweet, and Dick struggled to pretend he didn’t love Wally being sweet.

But he was not giving in that easily so instead he pulled his hand back and said, “Don’t think I’m that easy to win over.”

Wally looked mildly affronted. “I put all of my charm into that move.”

Dick smiled and leant forward slightly, “We both know I’m the charming one. You’re the one who’s going to buy us coffee.”

Wally stood up to join the queue but as he was leaving he turned and leant down to whisper in Dick’s ear, “You may be charming, but I managed to charm my way into your pants didn’t I?” at which point Dick gently shoved him away so he could try to control his blushing in peace.

Wally returned with two mugs layered in whipped cream. He placed one in front of Dick, who took a grateful sip. “It’s perfect,” he said with a smile.

“Hey,” Wally replied sitting down again, “I may not always be the best boyfriend but I do know what you like. Sometimes.”

“Almost always actually,” Dick said fondly. Wally gave a mini cheer with a cocky grin at which point he raised an eyebrow, “Way to kill the mood.”

“What mood? We’re in a crowded Starbucks in the middle of the busiest time in the busiest city. Now is not the time to get romantic.”

“I suppose you’re right. Now is the time to finish our Christmas shopping so we can go home and get romantic.”

Wally winked, “Now you’re on my level. So what’s left?”

“I think it’s just our secret Santa presents, so do you want to split up and then meet back at the bus stop in half an hour?”

“Split up?”

“Well yeah, it’s a _secret_ Santa. You’re not supposed to know who anyone else has.”

Wally’s face fell, turning to a look of horror, “But I was counting on your help. I have no idea what to get Zee.”

Dick sighed, “You have no idea what secret means do you?”

“Let’s not diss the guy who kept your identity secret from the team for years.”

“Couldn’t keep yours secret for 5 minutes though. All it took was one pretty girl for you to spill your guts.”

“Jealous?” Wally grinned, but stopped when he saw Dick’s deadpan expression. He held his hands up defensively, “Ok. But you have to remember I was exactly the same when I met you. It was just never that important to me, but your secret ID was important to you so I would have guarded it with my life.”

Dick couldn’t help but smile at that, and he reached out to hold Wally’s hand, “I thought we weren’t getting romantic in a crowded Starbucks.”

They sat like that for a while, hands twined together, drinking steaming mugs of coffee until Wally spoke up, “So you’ll help me with Zee’s gift?”

Dick laughed, “I guess so. You’d be lost without me.”

“And hey, maybe I can help with your gift too.”

Dick drained the rest of his coffee before standing up, “Please, if you don’t know what to get Zee you’ll have no idea what to get Cassie.”

_ _ _

**December 13th**

Dick impulsively straightened out his tie for about the 100th time at which point Wally pulled his hands away and held them gently. “Why are you so nervous?” he asked.

“Because it’s been a long time since we’ve seen everyone. They didn’t all appreciate us leaving the team you know.”

“But they all understood it, so just relax and have fun. It’s a _party_.” Wally leant close and gave Dick a firm kiss. It worked as a distraction, which Dick found as irritating as he did endearing. He gave Wally a reassuring smile before stepping into the abandoned phone booth that acted as a zeta transporter.

The team Christmas party had been a feature almost as long as the team had. With new members joining and old ones leaving for one reason or another the party was an excuse to get everyone back together for something other than a world-wide crisis. And after Mount Justice had been destroyed nearly two years earlier the team was allowed to use a room in the Watchtower, much to some League members disapproval and others disappointment once they found out that being ‘den-mother’ a few times did not count as being on the team.

Dick waited for Wally to materialise beside him and waved in greeting to Green Arrow who had turned at the sound of the zeta tubes activating.

“Evening Nightwing, where’s Wally?” Ollie asked, with a grin. Dick didn’t get a chance to answer as the zeta tube activated again and announced the presence of Flash. “So you two are here for the party?”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Dick replied. Green Arrow was definitely on the list of disappointed league members. He had tried to crash the party every year with the reasoning it wasn’t really a party without him and he’d been turned away every year, “Are you going to try and join us again?”

Ollie shook his head, “I know when I’m not wanted. I’ll be out here having fun on official league business.”

“Couldn’t get anyone to cover for you so you could gate crash?” Wally asked with a laugh.

“There may or may not have been some begging. I tell you boys it was not pretty.”

“It’s probably for the best,” Dick said, “I hear Zatanna’s planning on turning gate crashers into frogs. Real witchy stuff.”

Ollie laughed at that and waved them away, “Go on and join the fun. Just don’t forget about me stuck out here on what promises to be the most boring night of the year.”

Wally didn’t need telling twice, he linked his arm with Dick’s and pulled him to the basement room where the party was taking place. They weren’t the last people to arrive and the party was certainly in full swing when they opened the door. Wally was almost instantly knocked over by Bart grabbing him in a hug.

“Hey squirt,” he greeted, wrapping an arm around Bart, “You staying out of trouble?”

Bart let go and stepped backwards, “Of course, maybe if you were here more often you’d know that,” he said before hurriedly hugging Dick as well.

Dick looked over his head at Wally with an arched eyebrow, “Understanding, huh?” he mouthed, knowing Wally would pick it up. Wally just looked slightly sheepish and gave a shrug before more people caught on to their arrival and slowly pulled them into a room with a series of hugs and greetings.

Despite Dick’s fears Bart was pretty quick to forgive and forget that they had been absent and no-one else commented on it at all. Maybe it was just because it was Christmas, or maybe because someone had spiked the punch, or maybe they just didn’t mind that much anymore. Dick hoped it was the last one, but maybe that was just because he was drinking the punch.

Wally, who had been getting some pizza before it was all eaten, moved up behind Dick, wrapping his arms around him. “Dance with me?” he asked, so quietly that Dick could only just hear him above the music. Dick nodded and allowed Wally to move him to the space that was being used as a dance floor, he felt oddly nervous. After the years that they’d spent together it amazed him that Wally could still make him feel nervous, could make him feel as jittery as he had on their first date, and that had surprised him in the first place considering how long they’d been friends.

“I love you,” he said inanely.

Wally just smiled, “I know.” Then he stumbled and tripped over his own feet, whilst trying to pull Dick to him to dance. Dick couldn’t help but laugh at Wally who had got himself to a sitting position on the floor and pouted up at him. “Dude, laughing is not cool.”

“Sorry, Kid Clumsy, I guess I thought that after all these years you might have learned to stay on your feet.” Dick controlled his laughter enough to help Wally off of the floor and kept a tight grip on his arms whilst he led their dance. As the song ended Wally paused, causing Dick to still, and looked up. “What?” Dick asked.

“Mistletoe,” Wally said quietly.

Dick looked above his head then, frowning slightly, “I swear that wasn’t there earlier.”

“Well someone wants us to kiss,” Wally said with a lop-sided smile, “Better give the audience what they want.”

Dick nearly protested but Wally looked so hopeful, and he was suddenly unsure as to whether Wally didn’t somehow set this up, which would have been so ridiculously sweet that Dick didn’t think he could say no. So instead he pulled Wally closer so that their lips crashed together. Wally was taken by surprise, which meant his natural clumsiness got in the way of a flawless execution, but as he recovered and cupped Dick’s cheek it didn’t matter all that much.

Wally pulled away suddenly with a scowl. Dick was about to ask what was wrong when he felt something hit his head and Wally snapped the object before it could hit the floor. “Seriously? You’re going to pelt us with roasted chestnuts?” Wally said to the room at large.

Dick looked around and caught sight of Artemis, who was holding the chestnut bowl. She stared him down, slowly chewing on one of the offending items, silently daring him to say something. Instead he smirked and turned his attention back to Wally. “I think Arty is jealous,” he murmured. Wally turned to look at her but Dick grabbed his arms, and cut off his questioning look saying, “I’ve got a better idea.”

He drew Wally closer so that there was no space between their bodies and then slid a hand behind Wally’s neck to pull him into a kiss. He slid his tongue against Wally’s and pressed himself against him, slowly trailing a hand up his arm causing Wally to shudder slightly against him. He smiled into the kiss as Wally finally either got the idea or stopped caring and played his hands across Dick’s back, moving their tongues and bodies together.

Dick eventually, slowly, pulled away for a breath and took in Wally’s red face and glazed look, before peering over his shoulder to where Artemis was staring openly. Dick caught her eye and she blushed slightly before scowling and turning away.

Then Dick heard a wolf whistle from behind him and turned to see Artemis hadn’t been the only one watching. Babs winked at him, and Dick was willing to bet she had been the wolf-whistler, and M’gann was covering Garfield’s eyes, the latter of whom seemed to be in total shock. That made Dick feel at least slightly guilty. He offered M’gann an apologetic smile, rubbing his neck nervously, before turning back to Wally, who was looking slightly more conscious of his surroundings now.

“I’ve got to… uh… bathroom break,” Wally muttered before leaving the room at fairly high speed. Dick made the mistake of then making eye contact with Babs, who gave him a knowing look before they both started laughing.

_ _ _

**December 14th**

Dick leant against Wally’s side on the loveseat they had managed to claim and looked around the room. The party had been going for hours and everyone was certainly starting to reach their limit. The secret Santa presents had been opened and Wally was currently wearing the gaudy tie someone had given him, Dick wasn’t a gambler but from the way Raquel had grinned when Wally found the button that made it flash and play ‘Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer’ he was willing to bet she played some part in it.

Looking around Dick couldn’t help but smile. Despite leaving the team, everyone here was still his friend and that they were all here and enjoying themselves made him happy. He nudged Wally when he caught sight of Bart and nodded towards him. The young speedster had fallen asleep leaning against Jaime, who had wrapped an arm around him and was watching him with a smile.

“Aww,” Wally said quietly, “Do you remember when we were that cute?”

Dick laughed, “I don’t think you were ever that cute.”

“Well you certainly were. You were my cute little Robin.”

“And you were my Kid Idiot.”

Wally smiled fondly, gently wrapping both arms around Dick and pulling him closer, “Merry Christmas,” he whispered.

“You’re eleven days early.”

“Ten by now, but it doesn’t matter. Isn’t Christmas all about being surrounded by people you love?”

“You know, that was almost wise.”

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

Dick chuckled, but then he obliged, gently kissing Wally before saying quietly, “Merry Christmas.”

No-one actually left the party room until about 2am when Garfield fell asleep and smacked his head against a table, at which point M’gann said she was taking him home and that was that. After she'd left it seemed that everyone reasoned it was okay for them to follow and the numbers slowly dwindled until Wally stretched and ruffled a hand through his hair, whispering to Dick, “We should probably head off.”

Dick was fully prepared to sleep on the sofa before he left the room but Wally seemed to be longing for a bed so he nodded and uncurled from where he’d been sat. The few remaining heroes looked over at them expectantly so Dick said, “We’re gonna take off, it’s been great. Really great.”

Roy frowned, “You guys are going back to Blüdhaven at this time of night?”

“We are supposedly superheroes Roy, and I _did_ grow up in Gotham,” Dick replied.

Wally stepped up beside him and said, “It means a lot that you’re worried Roy.” Roy looked like he was ready to protest but Wally pressed on, “And if it makes you feel better we can stay in the Watchtower. I’ve got the key to Barry’s old room.”

Dick looked round at him in surprise, “You want to stay in the Flash quarters?”

“Hey, I’m pretty sure they’re mine now. We should go christen them.” He then pulled Dick out of the room, waving at their friends on the way.

Once the door had shut Dick turned to Wally and raised an eyebrow, “So now they definitely think we’re going off to have sex.”

“Are we not?” Wally asked with a grin. Dick paused for a moment and he continued, “It can be my Christmas present.”

“Of all the possible presents you’re going to go with sex?”

“In space.”

Dick chuckled, “I forget you’re a total nerd sometimes.”

It didn’t take long for them to find the room and Wally opened the door before turning to Dick, “So… have you thought about my Christmas present.”

“Well I guess this _would_ be cheaper than my original idea,” Dick replied with a smirk, then he pulled Wally through the door by the ridiculous Christmas tie, hopefully with enough force to break the musical circuit. Wally grinned in response and let the door fall shut behind them.

Dick pulled Wally towards the bed, pulled him out of his shirt, and almost felt bad about crumpling it after Wally had actually ironed it for once, but then the thought was gone as he hit the bed and tumbled onto it with Wally falling on top of him.

“Y’know,” Wally murmured as he trailed kisses along Dick’s neck and tugged off his shirt, “I’m almost tempted to turn you on and then let you deal with it yourself. As revenge for earlier.”

Dick pouted, “You can’t blame me, Artemis forced my hand. Also if you leave me you don’t get sex either.”

Wally pulled back, looking thoughtful for a moment before saying, “You have a point. But next time can’t we just cover her in flour or something.”

“You should stop talking,” Dick said rolling his eyes, he shifted so he could take off Wally’s belt easier and added, “There are much better things you could be doing with your mouth.”

Wally took the hint and returned to kissing Dick’s neck, and across his chest, as he worked off the rest of their clothes. Dick grabbed at Wally, pulling their bodies together, trying to get more touch. Wally’s hands were like fire over his body and then between his legs. This was a well-practised dance between them. Each knew the give and take, where to touch and kiss and as they rocked together Wally pressed his lips against Dick’s jaw, so delicate compared to the heat and speed, and whispered, “I love you.” And Dick couldn’t hold back any more. He moaned Wally’s name as he came, holding Wally closer until he followed suit.

They broke apart, sweaty and sticky and far too tired to bother cleaning up right now. “One hell of a Christmas present,” Wally said with a smile between panting for air.

Dick took a few more deep breaths before replying, “One hell of a maiden voyage for the quarters too.”

_ _ _

**December 16th**

Dick shifted as though he could somehow rearrange Wally’s body such that his hip would not be just there digging right between the shoulder blades. Wally for his part didn’t complain and continued absent-mindedly playing with Dick’s hair until he stopped again, giving it up as a bad job.

Instead he turned his attention to his laptop, which he was using to try and bring up some leads for a string of robberies that had been taking place in Blüdhaven. The police department had investigated and found nothing and Dick was strongly starting to suspect the criminal had some sort of super powers because there was no way a normal person could avoid the security systems that had failed to stop them.

He wished he had something to go on, in a few hours he’d be heading back out on the streets as Nightwing and he would like to have an idea of where to start the search. He almost wished that Wally wasn’t going to have to leave for Central City even sooner because tonight was likely to be frustrating and having Wally would double his chances of finding something as well as reducing his chances of boredom. But Central City still needed the Flash and with Barry in superhero retirement – at least until the twins were old enough to not need constant supervision – Wally had agreed to fill the position, with help from Bart of course.

Dick wished he could be selfish and keep Wally with him but lonely nights came with the super territory and with two heroes it was to be expected. With a sigh he turned back to his laptop, which had loaded up another security camera feed. Unfortunately it told the same story as the other robberies. The room was empty until the safe was blown open and the money was gone, no trace of the thief in either visible or infra-red. Dick played it back frame by frame, hoping there was something he’d missed but there was no blur of super speed, no shimmer of a force-field, no infra-red signature showing an invisible person. He was stumped.

Wally nudged him gently just as he slammed the laptop closed in frustration, “Hey, look.” Dick looked up at him in mild confusion until Wally motioned to the window, “It’s snowing.”

Dick sat up so he could see beyond the end of the couch and through the window where the snow was falling. Wally grinned and ran to the window, throwing it open. He was halfway out onto the fire escape before Dick asked, “What are you doing?”

“Going up on the roof to watch the snow,” Wally said, like it was the simplest and most obvious thing in the world, he swung the rest of the way onto the fire escape and motioned for Dick to follow.

“I am not climbing up onto the roof Wally. It’s _cold_.”

“It’s _snowing_.”

“It’s only the first snow of the season, it’ll probably turn into rain in about ten minutes.”

“So we should go make the most of it.” When Dick didn’t move despite Wally pouting at him he continued, “Fine, I guess I’ll go up on my own.” As he disappeared from view Dick itched to follow him but his stubbornness told him to stay put. It only took a moment, however, before he was climbing out onto the fire escape to find Wally on the roof leaning down to look at him. “Almost thought you were going to make me stay out here on my own,” he said, smiling widely.

Dick climbed up the stairs, pushing Wally’s face away so he could climb up onto the edge, “It was getting cold. I missed your body heat, not you.”

“Whatever it takes to justify it to yourself,” Wally said, wrapping his arms around Dick and cuddling him from behind whilst they looked out over the city. He stuck his tongue out to catch a snowflake then made a face, “You know, you can actually taste the crappy pollution in the snow. That sucks.”

Dick chuckled fondly before replying, “Just shut up and enjoy the snow.” Then he leant back into Wally’s body and turned his face up to the sky, letting the snowflakes fall against his face with stinging cold, and smiled.

_ _ _

**December 19th**

“We’re late,” Wally fretted, running around the apartment to try and find his keys. Dick noticed them on the side and picked them up with a sigh, he waved them in front of Wally, bringing the speedster to a stop.

“We’ll blame the snow. Or the fact that you can’t find something that’s two inches in front of your nose. And why are you worried? I could understand tomorrow when you’re spending the day with my family but with yours? They’re so relaxed.”

“You don’t understand Dick, sure you’ve spent time with my family, but this is _Christmas_. Aunt Iris is going to be in a minor panic over the amount of food she has to make and if you add in the twins, who are apparently developing their speedster appetites… she will kill us if we’re late.”

“She’ll kill you. She loves me,” Dick deadpanned.

Wally did not look impressed at his joking, “Very funny, now can we go?”

As much as Dick had wanted to get the train to Gotham before grabbing the zeta to Central he had to admit Wally got them there a lot faster. Even though he felt like his face was going to freeze, despite Wally not pushing himself to max speed, it only took them 15 minutes to reach their destination, which meant they were only half an hour later than they’d promised. And in spite of all Wally’s worrying they were welcomed warmly into the Allen home.

Wally took both their coats whilst Dick entered the living room, it was warm and bright and decorated in a way that made it feel so much more like Christmas to him than the expensive décor at Wayne Manor ever could. Dick moved to the mantelpiece and picked up what was clearly supposed to be a paper-mache snowman that looked almost as old as he was. He turned to Wally, who had just entered the room, “Did you make this?”

The blush on Wally’s face answered the question even before he turned to Barry, who’d let them into the house and asked, “Why do you keep that thing?”

“You should have seen how happy you were that we liked it the first time. A gift to your favourite aunt and uncle. We keep it around to remind us you used to have manners.” Wally turned to Dick for support but only received laughter as Dick returned the snowman to its rightful place. Barry grinned at him then said, “See, even your boyfriend agrees with me.”

Bart was the next to arrive on the scene, zipping out of the kitchen and latching onto Wally. Wally rolled his eyes, “I did just see you last week Bart,” he reminded, trying to remove his cousin.

Bart refused to move however, he just buried his head in Wally’s shoulder – Dick couldn’t help but wonder when he’d grown tall enough to even do that – and muttered, “They’re torturing me Wally, I don’t even want the Brussels sprouts.” At which point Joan appeared from the kitchen.

“Bart, get back in the kitchen, and Wally you can go help, you’re both quick enough to eat the food you could at least help make it,” she scolded. Bart looked sheepish for a moment but followed her command and after a second Wally followed too, she then turned to Barry, “You as well. I thought having to feed Jay was bad enough but four fully fledged speedsters and two baby ones? I am not making this food alone.”

“I can help too Joan,” Dick piped up, but she just shook her head.

“You are a guest. And a welcome one who won’t raid our larders,” she said, but then seeing Dick looking a bit put out she added, “But if you want to help, Iris is upstairs trying to get the twins to take a nap. God knows she could use a hand.”

Dick grinned before sending Joan a salute and heading for the stairs. He loved Don and Dawn and was pretty sure that even though they were just over a year old they were starting to recognise him as someone who would put up with a lot of their shit because they were cute.

“Hey Iris,” Dick said quietly, standing in the doorway to the nursery. He wasn’t sure if the twins were already asleep and didn’t want to wake them.

Iris turned to face him, looking quite tired herself and holding a baby in each arm, “Oh, hi Dick, I didn’t even notice you and Wally got here.” She looked down at the twins who were drowsy but clearly still awake and then motioned for Dick to take one.

He obliged, happily scooping Dawn out of her arms and holding the infant close, rocking her gently. He smiled down at her as she sleepily smiled up at him and reached out to hold onto his tie. He didn’t realise Iris was watching him closely until she spoke up.

“You’re so good with the kids. With all kids.”

Dick couldn’t help but hear the unasked question of when he was going to get his own and he avoided looking up as he spoke, “I’ve always loved children. And someday, when we’ve got jobs that actually pay and a house that isn’t in Blüdhaven, I…” he paused slightly out of embarrassment, but it was just Iris so he pressed on, “I think Wally would be a great dad too.”

He looked up then to find Iris smiling fondly at him, “You both will. Just promise me this Dick, promise me you won’t let being a superhero stop that dream. I know how tempting it can be. Sometimes I think that if I hadn’t got pregnant Barry would never have chosen this, but I want the two of you to know what this is like and you’re going to have to make it happen.”

Dick was surprised to find he was slightly choked up but he cleared his throat and looked her directly in the eye before saying, “I promise I’ll make it happen somehow.” To which she smiled widely before looking down at Don.

“Oh look, he’s finally asleep.”

Dick looked back down at Dawn with a smile, “She is too. Although I’m not sure she’s letting go of my tie any time soon.”

Dinner was a loud affair, the turkey was overcooked but all got eaten anyway, and even though Dick was full after a single plate he didn't mind waiting whilst half the table filled their plate for the fourth or fifth time, instead conversing with Mary who was sat next to him and wanted to know about everything that he and Wally had gotten up to since she’d seen them last.

In the end Dick was fairly sure they’d have to get the train back home simply because of all the extra weight Wally must have put on in the meal but he didn’t mind making this day last just a little longer.

They said goodbye to everyone much later than they had intended and Dick refused to leave until they’d gone upstairs to say goodbye to the twins dragging Wally behind him. Apparently being surrounded by people had tired the babies out because they were sound asleep even when Dick leant over the edge of the crib to look at them before turning and smiling at Wally.

“I know that look,” Wally said with an accusatory tone.

“What look?”

“You want one. Don’t get broody on me now Grayson.”

Dick stepped closer to Wally and pecked him on the lips, “Not right now, but someday right?”

Wally smiled, “Yeah, ok, but there is no way I’m letting a baby live in Blüdhaven.”

Dick laughed and pulled Wally back downstairs and out of the door where the entire family saw them off and Bart offered to walk them to the zeta beamer. When they got there Bart elicited promises from them both that they would visit more often and then turned to leave when Wally called out.

“Wait, I almost forgot.” Bart turned back cautiously whilst Wally pulled a parcel out from his pocket, “We got you an extra Christmas present.”

Bart was there immediately with a smile, and took the package eagerly. Dick tried not to laugh as he said, “You might not want to open that in front of anyone.”

A suspicious look crossed Bart’s face, “Why?”

Wally patted him on the shoulder, “Let’s just say it taught us everything we know. But we have graduated from the need for books, we figured you and Jaime could use it.”

The parcel hit the floor a second later, as Bart tripped over his words, “No. We’re not. Me and. It’s not. Ew. I don’t.”

Dick laughed openly then before turning to Wally, “Remember when we were like that?”

“I think that was my exact reaction when Artemis told me that you’d gone on a date with Babs and that she was sorry I had to find out my boyfriend was cheating on me from her,” Wally grinned at the memory. Bart was still trying to work out how to string enough words together to deny he was with Jaime.

“I remember that date,” Dick said, “It was after that when Bruce sat me down and told me I didn’t have to pretend to be straight, that me being with a boy didn’t matter to him, even if I was you.”

“Good to know he thought so highly of me.”

Dick just shrugged and focused his attention back on Bart who had fallen oddly silent. Without a word to either of them he picked up the parcel and ran off. Dick made eye contact with Wally for about a second before both of them began laughing, barely managing to contain themselves enough to enter the zeta tube for home.

_ _ _

**December 20th**

Dick insisted that they take the train into Gotham and let Alfred pick them up in the car and he almost regretted it when Wally was sat next to him practically shaking, he was always nervous about visiting Bruce, who played his emotions close to his chest, and a good run would have calmed him down a lot. Instead Dick had to try and calm him down by reaching across and gently squeezing his hand.

“Would you relax? You have nothing to worry about.”

“I think sometimes you forget just how scary Bruce is. Because he’s super scary. And he doesn’t like me.”

“That’s not true,” Dick said before calling forward, “Alfred, have you ever heard Bruce say he doesn’t like Wally?”

Alfred paused slightly before saying, “Master Bruce has certainly not said anything of the sort recently. He was, of course, reluctant at first but I think you have… grown on him somewhat.”

“See, nothing to worry about,” Dick said with a smile that was supposed to be reassuring but probably didn’t look it.

They pulled up to the house and waited for Alfred who opened the door and directed them to the drawing room before slipping away to the kitchen. Wally rolled his eyes, “Sometimes I forget you live in the freaking house from Clue. The drawing room? _Really?_ ”

Dick shrugged it off, he’d had two very contrasting parts of his childhood, neither of which could be described as ‘normal’, and he often felt self-conscious about how they were both very different from Wally’s. Instead he opted to drag his boyfriend through to the drawing room, which looked amazing.

Wally actually whistled as he took in the Christmas tree, which had to be at least 8 foot, “Alfred’s really outdone himself with the decorations,” he said. Dick could only nod in agreement before he shifted to looking at the only other inhabitant of the room, who was curled up in the armchair reading a book.

“Hey Tim,” he said, leaving Wally’s side to go give his ‘little brother’ a hug.

“Hey Dick,” he replied with a smile, putting down the book to accept the hug, he turned back to Wally and nodded to him, the smile dropping slightly “And Wally.”

“Hey Timmy, what’s with the cold greeting?” Wally said, dropping onto the sofa.

“It was pre-emptive based on the fact I knew you were going to call me _Timmy_.”

“Be nice, _Timmy_ ,” Dick said, ruffling his hair before moving to take a seat next to Wally. Tim scowled at them both before picking up his book again and proceeding to ignore them.

It wasn’t long before the doorbell rang and then a moment later Babs entered the room, dropping on the sofa to the other side of Dick, “Afternoon boys,” she said. Dick and Wally greeted her enthusiastically but Tim just waved over the top of his book, “What's up with Timmy?” She asked, before the three on the sofa started laughing.

“Seriously?” Tim said, putting down the book again, “Do you all get together and plan to torment me?”

“Yeah, that definitely happens,” Wally replied with a grin.

Babs started giggling again until Dick cut in, “You’re just really easy to wind up Tim, comes with being the youngest, Babs has learned to let our insults roll off her back, you should to.”

“Like your insults were ever good enough to affect me,” Babs retorted, “Dick was the one who got insulted easily, maybe it’s a Robin thing.”

This, of course, started the two of them bickering – even bringing out some of the ‘old insults’ – and ended when Babs practically shouted, “Your name is Dick!” causing everyone in the room to start laughing instead. From there the conversation turned to their lives.

Babs told the story of how she sent alpha team to investigate what was supposedly a cover business for Light operations, but was actually a rescue centre for strays, which is how the team gained a new member, a tabby cat that Conner had wanted to name Kitten. Tim then went on to tell them that upon getting ‘Kitten’ a collar M’gann had made a typo that had led to the tabby being called Kotten. Dick was still looking at pictures when Bruce entered the room.

“Alfred said everyone had arrived, I’m sorry I wasn’t here, I had to finish up some work,” he said as way of greeting.

“What sort of work?” Tim asked.

“The boring kind I’m afraid,” Bruce replied with a smile. He set a box down on the coffee table before taking the remaining armchair, “I thought we could play some scrabble whilst we wait for dinner.”

Wally raised his hands defensively, “Uh, not me. I am not playing scrabble against anyone in this room, I do not need the damage that will do to my ego.”

“I don’t know,” Babs said, “You could probably do with a knock to your ego.”

Dick replied before Wally could, “It’s fine. Wally, you can be on my team.” Then to prevent any other objections he pulled Wally’s arm around his waist and cuddled close to him daring someone to make him move so Wally wouldn’t be able to see his letters. No-one did object though, and Tim went straight to setting up the board passing a letter holder to Wally and the letter bag to Dick.

_ _ _

**December 22nd**

Dick walked lightly over the snow, he couldn’t believe Wally had talked him into leaving the house in this weather, this close to Christmas, but according to him the fact that Dick had never seen ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ meant he hadn’t _really_ experienced Christmas so they’d braved the weather in order to go to the charity store and get a copy. Dick turned to see Wally shuffling along several yards behind him.

“Come on Wally, you’re normally one with the speed,” he called out.

“Not everyone was born with the elegance of a cat,” Wally shouted back, “I don’t want to break anything this close to Christmas. Hospital would be _awful_.”

Dick shook his head, causing a light shower of snow to fall from his head, a sign that they needed to get back inside before there was a real storm and they turned into snowmen. So he turned round and continued back to their apartment.

He barely made it to the end of the street however when a snowball smacked into the back of his head. He turned round to see Wally grinning, and then a look of mild terror as he realised that Dick was not going to just let this slide. He scooped up a handful of snow from the ground and threw it at Wally, who dodged it but went down when his foot hit ice.

Dick grabbed more snow and ran over to him. Wally groaned slightly, “You’re like an elf with the running on snow thing whilst we other races must wade through it and fall over.”

“Hmm,” Dick started, weighing up the snow in his hands, he said “I guess you do eat enough to be classified as a hobbit.” and then dropped the snowball on Wally’s face.

Wally spluttered and went for more snow but Dick was already taking off down the street and in the icy conditions Wally’s speed was more of a hindrance than a help. Dick wasn’t really set on escape though, and as Wally rounded the corner to be confronted with another face full of snow, he shook it off quicker though and got a hit on Dick’s cheek before they were running down the street again.

Dick skidded to a halt at the corner of their road and Wally barrelled into him, luckily angling them towards the snow bank that had built up on the corner and not the road. Dick gently kissed Wally’s lips, dry from the cold weather, and gave in to the urge to laugh, breath puffing out into the cold air. Wally started laughing too, rolling so he was lying at Dick’s side.

“We haven’t had a snowball fight in years,” Wally said once the laughter had died down.

“I think it was because I always kicked your ass.” Dick moved then so that he was on top of Wally and Wally smiled up at him until he felt snow being shoved down his pants.

He yelped, pushing Dick off him and sitting up awkwardly. Dick dissolved into giggles on the snow until Wally decided that clearly it was fair game and retaliated in kind. Dick gasped at the cold and pushed Wally back into the snow. “Oh man that’s cold,” he said pushing himself upright.

Wally pushed himself off the snow so he was standing again, “Yeah, we should probably go warm up cause I’m pretty sure my balls are gonna get frostbite.”

They stripped out of the offending clothing almost as soon as they stepped through their apartment door, “Thank god the heating’s on,” Dick muttered as he threw the snow covered clothes in the vague direction of the radiator.

“Yeah, I’m still gonna take a nice hot shower though,” Wally said.

“Ok, I’m gonna make some cocoa and put on some dry clothes,” Dick started, but then Wally was pulling him to the bathroom.

“You’re going to take a shower too.”

“Water conservation is great but you know we never really get clean when we share the shower.”

“The purpose was to get _warm_ , not clean,” Wally said with a smirk as he pulled Dick into the shower cubicle with him. He cupped the back of Dick’s neck angling their heads for a kiss, lips sliding against each other as Dick slipped his hands over Wally’s hips and cupped his ass.

They broke apart and Wally reached past Dick to turn the shower on. They both shuddered as the water hit them, not warm yet, and Dick impulsively pressed closer to Wally, who was naturally warmer – high metabolism and all – before saying, “You couldn’t have let the shower warm up before we got in?”

“Sorry,” Wally replied, “I was kind of distracted by my hot naked boyfriend.”

“Well right now I’m your cold naked boyfriend.”

“I can change that.” Wally grinned, sliding his hand from Dick’s neck down to his ass, squeezing gently and then moving it round over Dick’s thigh and cupping him lightly. “Warming up yet?” he whispered.

Dick couldn’t think of a witty comeback, not with Wally’s hand stroking him gently, Wally’s body firmly against him, and the water from the shower warming against his back. Instead he let his body respond, he pressed Wally against the wall and kissed him, his hands digging in where they held him, his legs tangling as he ground up against his thigh. He pulled back slightly to check that Wally wouldn’t be making any witty remarks soon before pressing closer again.

Water mixed with sweat and washed it away as Dick shifted his grip, holding Wally tight against the wall, and he was probably going to bruise from the force, except the marks would be gone by morning and the way he was moaning against Dick’s skin proved Wally was far beyond caring as well.

Wally came first, falling limply against the wall and Dick had to double his hold to keep him in place until he drew out his own orgasm and they both slipped to the shower floor, Dick leaning forward to cradle his head against Wally’s chest. He shivered and then pulled back, “The water’s gone cold,” he said quietly, not wanting to break the silence, not wanting to hear anything but Wally’s heartbeat, but his survival instinct told him he had to, “We really need to get out of the shower.”

Wally waved him away, “You go, I’ll just stay here and take a nap.”

Dick stroked over Wally’s face, ran a hand through his hair gently, “Come on, we’re trying to avoid hypothermia. I’ll make cocoa.” Then he stood, carefully, and turned the shower off before stepping out and grabbing a towel.

Even with the heating on Dick felt cold in the kitchen as he pulled the towel close and stirred together the cocoa. He should probably get some clothes but short of putting on his thermal suit he didn’t think that it would actually help him warm up. Instead he carried the mugs to the sofa, placing them on the coffee table before climbing into the pile of blankets that Wally had brought from the bedroom. He covered himself from the world and curled up close to Wally.

“Are you ready to experience the true meaning of Christmas?” Wally asked, holding up the remote.

Dick nodded, “This film better be worth freezing my ass off.”

Wally shifted his hand from Dick’s shoulder down to his ass. “Still seems to be there,” he said, “Must be a Christmas miracle.”

_ _ _

**December 24th**

Dick watched through the window as the snow started to fall harder. He bit his lip, and then turned away forcing himself to focus. Wally would be fine, there was no way it was snowing in Central, and he’d make sure he got home before midnight even if he had to run all the way. Dick shook his head and turned his attention back to his grappling gun, which had got stuck on last night’s patrol and meant Dick hit the wall instead of the rooftop. His shoulder would be fine after some rest but the gun clearly needed some attention. He was just grateful Batman hadn’t seen it, taking care of your equipment was the number one priority for non-meta heroes.

He was reassembling the gun, complete with a new part, when the door opened. Dick looked up at Wally and smiled, “Hey Wally. What did I say about coming into the apartment in costume?”

Wally lowered his cowl to reveal a slightly sheepish expression, “Don’t? But don’t worry, no-one saw me, I’m too fast. Also it’s Christmas Eve and no-one is outside.”

“Well just be careful ok? We have these rules for a reason, we’re not actually invulnerable.”

Wally walked to where Dick was sat on the floor and sank down next to him, “The grappling incident threw you a bit huh?”

“I just don’t want anything to happen to you, to either of us.” Dick let his head fall against Wally’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Ok,” Wally said, kissing Dick’s forehead, “I’ll make sure I change into civvies at Uncle B’s next time.”

Dick finished putting the grappling gun back together whilst Wally went to get out of his costume. When he came back Dick spoke, “I was thinking, knowing tomorrow will probably not go to plan, I kind of wanted to give you your Christmas present now.”

“What do you mean, won’t go according to plan?”

“I mean, there’s bound to be some villain who doesn’t believe Christmas should be merry and we’ll wind up back here at 11pm, bruised and battered, and trying to find a place that will deliver pizza on Christmas night.”

“I already know a place that’s open tomorrow. Always helps to know where you can refuel. But you really think there’s going to be something so bad the entire Justice League can’t handle it without us?”

Dick pulled a box over from under their ‘Christmas tree’ and offered it to Wally, “Just open it.”

Wally gave in, sitting back on the floor and taking the gift. He pulled of the paper and opened the box inside. His eyes widened as he picked out what was inside, holding it up, “You got me a new suit,” he whispered.

Dick shrugged, “You always talk about how weird it is wearing Barry’s suit, _borrowing_ it, but he’s not gonna be putting it back on for a few years and you deserve something that’s entirely your own.” Wally carefully folded the outfit back into the box and stared at it. Dick fidgeted, suddenly unsure as to whether he’d correctly judged what Wally was feeling about taking over Flash duties, until Wally looked over at him with tears in his eyes.

“Thank you, Dick,” he said, moving over to hug him, “How is it you always know exactly what I need even when I don’t?”

Dick wrapped his arms around Wally in return, “Because it’s you,” he said, hoping Wally would understand, he was his best friend, his soul mate, his _everything_.

Wally pulled back, smiling, “Your turn.”

Dick picked up the other box under their tree and sat it in front of him, suddenly terrified by the intensity with which Wally was watching him. He had decided to let Wally surprise him and hadn’t even tried to work out what he’d got, but he suddenly wished he had. Faking surprise would have been a lot easier than this fear.

The wrapping paper came off to reveal a cardboard box, Dick opened it carefully, only to find another wrapped box inside. He looked over at Wally, who was smiling nervously, “I wanted to disguise your present.”

“So there is a present somewhere in these boxes?” Dick joked, but the air was tight. Another layer of wrapping paper revealed another box, this one filled with packing beans. He felt around carefully and pulled out another present, about the size of this fist. He peeled back the paper to find a small box inside, a jewellery box.

His breath caught in his throat and suddenly Wally was there, pressing his forehead against Dick’s and covering his shaking hands in his own. “Dick,” Wally said, it came out choked and Wally took a deep breath before continuing, “I have never known anything as much as I know I love you. We’re both probably certifiably crazy, the life that we lead, but you’re both my rock that keeps me from going mad and the waves that carry me forward and I…” He stopped, and Dick looked at him to see he was crying, they both were. Wally carefully pried open the box and took one last breath, “Will you marry me?”

Dick looked down at the box again, looked at the ring, a simple gold band inlaid with blue and red – their colours – and he looked back at Wally, who seemed to have stopped breathing all together. He carefully lifted the ring out of the box and never taking his eyes of Wally he slipped it onto his finger, “Of course,” he whispered.

They toppled over as Wally practically tackled Dick in a hug, still crying but laughing now too, and pressing kisses all over his face. “I love you,” Wally said.

“I know,” Dick replied with a wink, twining his fingers with Wally’s, feeling a rush at the way the ring pressed between their hands.

_ _ _

**December 25th**

Dick woke to the sound of loud beeping on Christmas morning, he shoved Wally away gently so he could reach his communicator, slipping it over his ear, “What is it?” he asked sleepily.

“Global crisis of course,” came the reply.

Dick smiled at the voice, “Merry Christmas Babs.”

“Yeah, you too. Can you and Wally get to the Watchtower asap?”

“We’ll be there.” he said, already shaking Wally to wake him up.

They stepped off of the zeta platform at the Watchtower half an hour later and Dick looked across at Wally, “I hate to say I told you so.”

“No you don’t, you love to say I told you so,” Wally replied, but his tone was light as he grabbed Dick’s hand and led him over to Artemis and Karen who were talking together. “So, what’s happening ladies?”

Artemis looked at him, then tilted her head, “Your suit. It’s different.”

Wally blinked in surprise that Artemis chose to focus on that. “Uh, thanks. Christmas present,” he said, looking at Dick with a smile.

“Should have known,” Artemis said, before turning to Dick and adding in a stage whisper, “Your boyfriend doesn’t have enough taste to come up with something so stylish.”

“Fiancée,” Dick corrected, without even thinking about it and then his eyes widened as he realised what he’d said. He’d not actually discussed announcing their engagement at all. He looked at Wally for a second, but Wally only looked proud.

“YOU GUYS ARE ENGAGED?” Artemis yelled, and suddenly everyone in the room was staring at them.

Then rushing over to them. Dick and Wally accepted a series of congratulations and assured everyone that they hadn’t been keeping it a secret, that they hadn’t even been engaged for 24 hours yet, and that yes – everyone _would_ be invited to the wedding.

In the end it took Babs turning on the beeping in everybody’s communicators to shut them all up before she said, “I know it’s great news and all but the League are relying on some back up at some point today and they will still be engaged tomorrow.” At which point there was a series of apologies before she went on to break down exactly what was going on.

_ _ _

**The End**


End file.
